In the construction of structures where two or more workpieces are first temporarily secured together by a clamp, and later permanently secured together by a mechanical fastener, a weld, etc., it is often necessary that the clamp temporarily securing the workpieces together not exert excessive compression pressure on the workpieces. This conventional clamping process relied on the individual clamping the workpieces together to ensure that an excessive amount of pressure was not used. However, because the perception of the compression pressure exerted on the workpieces can vary between individuals, inadvertently applying too much clamping force between lightweight, thin structures could cause damage to the workpieces such as permanent set or deformation in the surfaces of the workpieces during the manufacturing process.